Bad Memory
by Rilliane Lourage
Summary: Rin yang awalnya ingin memulihkan ingatan, harus memecahkan alasan bunuh diri. Ingatan atau pekerjaan?
1. Change

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan -3-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Haaah, aku bosan." Keluhku pada Len.

"Yah, aku juga menyesal jika tahu begini." Balas Len padaku, sambil menendang batu-batu kecil yang berserekan di sekitar kami.

"Kenapa selalu kita berdua?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kita harus menyelesaikannya." Balas Len padaku.

"Baiklah." Aku berjalan mengikuti Len. Dan akhirnya, aku melihat sebuah rumah megah. Dipikir-pikir, rumah itu mirip seperti kastil kuno. Semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh.

.

.

* * *

.

_~30 Menit Sebelumnya~_

_"Rin, kau mau berkunjung ke rumah lama-mu?" Tanya Len._

_"Rumah lama? Boleh saja, asalkan tidak terlalu jauh. Dan, kita tidak ada kerjaan"_

_Len mengelus kepalaku sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah mengabari kita akan pergi. Syukurlah kau mau ikut. Ini juga untuk memulihkan ingatanmu."_

_"Sudahlah, ingatanku tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula jika aku mengingatnya, tidak ada untungnya." Balasku._

_Walaupun aku berkata begitu, tentu saja itu bohong. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui ingatanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Len. Dia sudah banyak membantuku. Lagipula, ingatan terkadang bisa kembali sendiri, bukan?_

_"Baiklah!, ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut tangan Len dengan riang._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pengalaman menyenangkan. Tapi...

sampai di sana, atasan kami mengabari, bahwa tempat tujuan kami, atau lebih tepatnya rumah lama-ku. Adalah tempat terjadinya peristiwa bunuh diri. Dan, lebih indahnya lagi, kami harus menyeldiki alasan terjadinya perisiwa tersebut. Dan sekarang, kami sampai di depan kastil kuno yang indah, tempat terjadinya kejadian naas.

"Len, haruskah kita menyelidiknya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Ikuti saja kata atasan. Daripada disambut dengan pedang samurai." Balas Len sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar." Ucap seseorang dari dalam. Kami hanya bisa menunggu sampai pintu terbuka.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pindah." Jelas seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, apa kami boleh memeriksa kematian Kagari Lenka? Maaf jika kami bersikap frontal, tapi ini penting." Balas Len sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya. Langsung saja, wanita tersebut mempersilahkan kami masuk dan mengantarkan kami ke kamar Kagari Lenka.

"Maaf aku langsung mengantarmu ke sini. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kematian kedua anakku. Jadi, silahkan kalian menyelidiki kamar ini." Balas wanita muda itu.

"Kedua?" Tanyaku pada wanita tersebut. Setahuku, Len bilang hanya seorang perempuan yang meninggal.

"Ya, Lenka dan Rinto. Mereka berdua saudara kembar. Rinto meninggal juga karena bunuh diri. Di saat yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dengan cara yang sama. Entah apa yang terjadi." Balas Wanita tersebut.

"Tu-

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kubertahu. Dan, aku harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini." Seketika, wanita itu pergi seperti angin. Meninggalkan kami berdua yang kebingungan.

"Saudara kembar, tempat dan waktu yang sama, serta cara yang sama. Mungkinkah mereka..."

"Incest." Ucap kami berdua. Aku terkejut dengan pikiran Len yang sama denganku.

"Len, kau juga berpikiran begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kupikir. Untuk apa mati bersamaan? Dengan cara yang sama pula. Bukankah itu terasa seperti janji?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita cari saja barang bukti atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Ucapku.

"Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayo." Balas Len.

Akhirnya kami berdua-pun mencari barang yang terkait dengan peristiwa ini.

.

.

~Continued~

* * *

.

**~A/N~**

Heloo~ Aku bikin fic lagi~ Lagi bosen soalnya ~ Walapun singkat sih -3-

Ah, kalo : *** = All Rin's PoV - ### = All Len's Pov ya~

Aku capek nulisnya ~A~. Dan, mungkin kebanyakan fic ini bahas masalah Rin -3- Bukan Lenka sama Rinto #spoiler

Itu aja deh~ Daaaa -3-


	2. Remember?

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan -3-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Yosh!"

"Untuk apa menggeser kursi di depan lemari?" tanya Len yang sibuk membuka-buka laci.

"Aku suka menyembunyikan benda di atas lemari. Siapa tahu aku dan Lenka mirip!" Aku mengobrak-abrikkan benda yang ada di atas lemari. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Aku membukanya dan membaca isinya.

.

_Aku lahir di sini._

_Saat bertemu dengannya, aku mencintainya._

_Tapi, keluarga-ku tidak pernah mengizinkannya._

_Maka..._

_._

"Maka apa ya?" gumamku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Rin?" Tanya Len sambil menggenggam sebuah buku.

"Hanya kertas aneh. Sepertinya ini tidak berhubungan dengan kematian Lenka," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Len.

"Hmm." Len membaca sebentar, dan langsung pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Len, kau bodoh, ya? Masa kau mau mengeringkan kertas basah dengan matahari? Tinggal menunggu hancurnya kertas itu saja," ucapku.

Seketika, Len langsung menjitak kepalaku.

"A-

"Kau yang bodoh. Aku pikir, kertas ini diisi tinta tahan air. Ternyata tidak. Mungkin itu hanya tulisan asal," balas Len.

"Hee, tapi aku merasakaan perasaan yang aneh, tahu. Entah kenapa," balasku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita membuka buku yang kutemukan, ini," ucap Len dan membuka buku halaman pertama.

.

_Kami berdua saling mencintai._

_Tetapi, takdir tak mengizinkannya._

_Mengapa hidup manusia itu menyedihkan?_

_._

"Tidak terlalu menyedihkan, kok," komentar-ku. Len langsung menutup mulutku dan meyuruhku lanjut membaca.

.

_Akhirnya aku memutuskan, untuk berhenti mencintainya._

_Tapi, dia berkata, kita harus bisa bersama._

_Kami-pun sepakat. Untuk..._

.

Len membalikkan halaman buku tersebut

.

_Benda mati, yang hanya bisa bergerak maju._

_Tidak bisa mundur._

_Benda itu mati karena aku menyumbatnya dari belakang._

.

Kosong. Hanya itu yang tertulis.

"Hei, tulisannya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan lagi, maksudnya apa? Benda mati memang mati, kan?" tanyaku.

"Mungkinkah ada orang lain yang menulis selain Lenka? Kalau soal jawaban teka-teki ini, entahlah," jawab Len sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Len, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan sesuatu?. Mie instan cukup," ucapku. Aku malas berurusan dengan kasus aneh ini. Sudah ada banyak benda, tidak berguna pula.

"Baik, baik," jawab Len sembari berjalan ke dapur.

"Len. Dulu ini rumah-ku, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bagaimana cara kita bertemu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Keluarga-mu mengangkatku menjadi pelayan," jawab Len sambil memberikan mangkok berisi mie.

"Hm, Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin, di taman belakang? Seingatku, kita bertemu karena aku melihatmu memanjat pohon besar. Yah, aku kaget dan langsung berlari. Begitu lah," balasnya.

"Hee, pantas aku suka padamu. Kau memang penyelamatku," ucapku sambil memeluk Len.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Len sambil menghancurkan rambutku.

"Serba salah aku berbicara denganmu," ucapku.

"Haha, bercanda. Jangan marah hanya karena itu," balas Len.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidur di pangkuanmu saja, ya. Aku lelah."

"Ya, terserahmu," balas Len sambil menyanyikan suatu lagu.

Suara Len memang indah. Mendengarnya selalu membuatku nyaman. Len selalu saja membuatku tenang.

.

* * *

.

"Len! Kau masih mencari sesuatu di ruangan tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Yah, siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal," balas Len sambil membuka-buka lemari.

"Kira-kira apa ya jawaban dari teka-teki ini?" tanyaku sambil membaca kembali isi buku ini.

"Mati karena menyumbatnya dari belakang. Memangnya WC?" gerutuku.

"Rin, daripada kau mengejek buku itu. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari sesuatu." Ucap Len.

"_Aye Aye, Sir,_" jawabku sambil berjalan gontai ke arah Len. Aku mengobrak-abrik barang-barang yang ada di lemari. Dan, aku menemukan buku gambar yang berukuran sedang. Aku melihat-lihat apa isi dari buku gambar tersebut.

.

Halaman pertama, 2 orang anak yang sedang berdiri. Satu perempuan, dan satunya lagi laki-laki.

'_Walaupun gambarnya mirip stickman dan mirip gambar anak TK, rasanya gambar ini terasa nyata,_' batinku.

Halaman kedua, anak laki-laki menolong anak perempuan yang jatuh dari pohon.

'_Kenapa ceritanya mirip aku dan Len?_' tanyaku dalam hati

Halaman ketiga, mereka berdua berpelukan dan di atas kepala mereka ada sebuah hati.

'_Wuat?! Kecil-kecil menyeramkan ini! Buku gambar porno_,'

Halaman keempat, ada seorang laki-laki tua yang menampar anak laki-laki tadi, dan anak perempuannya menangis.

'_Whoa, keren juga. Tapi, kasian anak-anak tadi._' Aku terus mengejek buku gambar yang kutemukan. Sampai aku melihat halaman kelima yang menjadi halaman terakhir.

Api.

Gambaran api dimana-mana. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang laki-laki, dan anak perempuan. Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan yang perempuan menangis.

Di belakang halaman terakhir, aku menemukan sebuah obat terbungkus plastik. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam kantongku. Jika terlihat Len, pasti akan langsung dibuang dengan alasan, "_Jika kau lapar, pasti kau makan._"

Karenanya aku ingin menyelidikanya sendiri, siapa tahu obat ini penyebab kematian Lenka dan Rinto.

.

"Len, di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran, ya?" tanyaku pada Len.

"Hum? Maksudmu? Lenka dan Rinto tidak mati karena kebakaran. Buktinya rumah ini utuh," jelas Len.

"Tapi, buku gambar ini berkata seperti itu," ucapku sambil menyerahkan buku gambar yang kutemukan pada Len.

"Mana mungkin buku gambar bisa berbicara, Rin."

Len melihat-lihat buku itu. Setelah selesai membaca, dia berpikir dengan serius.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya sedang berpikir asal," jawabnya.

"Ah! Apa dulu, saat aku tinggal di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kepalamu tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Sehat walafiat, jadi benar?"

"Yah, kebakaran itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah ini selamat. Tapi, mereka meninggalkan kita," jelas Len.

"Kejamnya keluargaku~," Ucapku sambil memajukan mulutku.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Len.

"Untuk apa? Wajahnya mereka saja aku lupa. Itulah hebatnya Rin! Hoho," aku tertawa sendiri sambil membuat huruv '_v_' di tanganku. Len yang melihatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, buku gambar ini milik siapa, ya?" tanyaku menerawang.

"Entahlah, buang saja. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini," jawab Len.

"Teganya dirimu, nak. Susah-susah aku cari, masa aku buang? Simpan jadi kenangan saja ah," ucapku.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita isitrahat saja. Aku mau tidur sebentar," Ucap Len sambil memukul kepalaku, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku melihat buku gambar tadi. Dan membuka halaman kelima. Kenapa anak laki-laki ini tersenyum? Apa penyebabnya? Apakah ada orang yang tersenyum saat kebakaran? Aku terus berpikir, rapi tidak menemukan apapun.

Akhirnya, aku teringat pada obat yang kutemukan. Aku membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada plastik yang membungkus obat ini.

"...pe...m...ih... ng...an...s...a...paksa? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

Aku ingin mencoba minum obat ini. Aku membuang plastik pembungkusnya ke dalam closet, agar tidak ketahuan Len. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menelan obat itu.

Tak ada reaksi. Aku menghela nafas lega karena tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi, baru saja aku berbaring, kepalaku benar-benar sakit!

"Le...n," ringisku.

Kepalaku terasa berat, lalu aku memutuskan memejamkan mata, agar bisa cepat tidur dan memendam rasa sakit di kepalaku ini.

.

.

~Continued~

.

* * *

~~A-N~~

Maafkan saya yang berdosa!

Lama banget saya ini update ya -3-. Maafkan saya yang menjadi author yang tak becus ini.

Saat ingin meng-update fic, tapi ada UTS, DISITU KADANG SAYA SEDIH!

Oklah~ bye-bye semua~ Silahkan dihujat, jangan malu-malu :3

**Celestya Regalyana**

Yana-san :3 Rin Len ga incest kok XD Di sini mereka normal. Makasih udah review ya~

**S. Hanabi**

Hana-san :3 Mereka asli bukan incest ^3^ Makasih atas reviewnya~

**Agerazoides**

Zoid-san :3 Mereka murni bukan saudara XD OK! :3 Makasih atas saran dan reviewnya ya~

**Kagawita Hitachi**

Tachi-san :3 Maafkan saya yang tak jago buat misteri T*T Akan saya usahakan~ Makasih udah review X3~

**Alice Dreamland**

Alice-san :3 Pertama kali saya dipanggil nama panggilan~ Jadi terharu #Plak. Pasti XD. Di sini mereka ga saudara, hubungannya bersih XD (?) Makasih atas reviewnya~

Maaf saya panggil nama kalian SKSD ya~ Sekian dari saya~ Babayo ^o^


	3. Finally

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, -3- dan kawan-kawannya XD

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Rin, hari ini ada pelayan baru untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ya, ini dia orangnya."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Len. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Rin-sama."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rin berjalan-jalan di taman miliknya. Luas taman tersebut bias dibilang cukup besar. Bisa dibilang, seperti luas rumah pada umumnya. Rin suka berdiam di taman ini. Bisa dibilang, taman ini sebagai hobi. Karena banyaknya pelayan yang bekerja, Rin tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Kecuali, menyiram tanaman yang ada di taman.

"Rin-sama, saya membawakan makanan anda." Len datang sambil membawa nampan. Len meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja putih yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk, Rin-sama," ucap Len sambil tersenyum

"Len, aku ingin mengambil sendiri makananku," ucap Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, Rin tetap menurut dan duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Tidak bisa. Tugas saya sebagai pelayan Rin-sama adalah melayani Rin-sama. Begitu pula dengan pelayan yang lain. Kami sebagai pelayan, harus menaati peraturan yang ada."

"Haaah, paling tidak Len juga makan bersama denganku."

"Saya sebagai pelayan, harus makan dengan pelayan yang lain. Lagipula, saya sudah makan tadi."

"Curaaaang! Kau makan tidak mengajakku!"

"Memang begitu peraturannya, selamat menikmati, Rin-sama," ucap Len sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan. Dan, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan makananku, Len." Rin mengambil peralatan makannya, dan makan dengan tenang di taman.

Len yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Rin, membalasnya dengan tersenyum, dan meninggalkan Rin di taman. Rin yang melihat senyuman len, hanya bisa tersipu malu sendiri.

"Haah, malangnya nasibku menjadi **"putri"** di sini." Rin berdiri dan berjalan-jalan di taman. Dia ingin membersihkan peralatan makannya, hanya saja, Len pasti akan dimarah ayahnya. Karena, dianggap tidak bisa melayani anaknya.

"Makan sendiri, melakukan apapun dilarang, pergi keluar bersama pelayan, bermain bersama teman diikuti bodyguard, malangnya diriku ini." Rin terus melanjutkan acara gerutunya. Sampai ia melihat pohon besar yang sangat subur.

"Whoa, sejak kapan ada pohon sebesar ini?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Rin terkagum-kagum pada pohon itu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah kucing berjalan di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Meeeeeeeoooow." Kucing itu masih berjalan-jalan di atas dahan pohon tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin yang penyuka kucing, langsung memanjat pohon tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, sudah dengar?"

"Iya, biarkan saja anak itu. Daripada kita terkena masalah."

"Benar! Jika anak itu menangis, kitalah yang disalahkan."

"Tapi, bukankah anak itu anak yang baik?"

"Itu pertanyaan bukan pernyataan, kawan. Biarkan saja dia."

Len yang asik membaca buku daritadi, merasa heran. Berita apa yang dibicarakan pelayan lain? Dan, siapa **"anak itu"** yang dimaksud. Akhinya, Len bertanya pada pelayan yang bergosipria tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Len dengan kebingungan.

"Begini, Rin-sama memanjat pohon yang paling tinggi di taman-

Len langsung berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Len tidak mendengar kelanjutan perkataan pelayan lainnnya. Yang ia tahu, Rin dalam kondisi bahaya.

.

* * *

.

"Kucing!" panggil Rin yang duduk di dahan paling tinggi.

"Susah sekali memanjat pohon, ya." Rin duduk manis di dahan paling tinggi. Akhirnya, setelah bosan melihat kucing yang berjalan-jalan, Rin memutuskan untuk turun.

"Yosh! Saatnya aku tu-

Rin melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata. Ia baru ingat bahwa dirinya takut ketinggian.

"Tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini?!" teriak Rin.

.

* * *

.

Len yang berlari-lari tanpa tahu di mana pohon tersebut berada, akhirnya menemukannya. Len terkejut saat sampai di pohon tersebut. Ia kira, akan banyak pelayan yang mengerumuni dan akan menolong Rin. Ternyata tidak satupun yang bersiap menolong Rin.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas, akhirnya ia mendongak ke atas, dan melihat Rin memejamkan mata sambil bersiap melompat turun. Len terkaget kembali, ada juga orang yang siap mati dari atas pohon, bukankah lebih baik menunggu bantuan orang lain?

"Rin-sama!"

Seketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rin langsung membuka matanya.

"Len?" Rin membuka matanya dan bernafas lega. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang akan membantunya turun.

"Syukur-

Tiba-tiba Rin terpeleset dan jatuh, Len yang belum bersiap sebagai bahan pijakan akhirnya berancang-ancang.

BRUKKK!

"A-

"Rin-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eh?"

Len mengelus-elus kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Jangan diulangi lagi."

Rin yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengangguk dan menangis di pelukan Len. Rin memeluk Len sangat kencang, dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Len. Len menggendong Rin ke kamar tidurnya, dan berharap Rin tidak bermimpi buruk.

.

* * *

.

"Len." Rin duduk di samping Len sambil melihat bintang di malam hari.

"Rin-sama? Apa ada yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi?" tanya Len.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Len, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Rin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Len.

"Rin-sama, saya sebagai pelayan, harus menolong majikannya," jawab Len.

"Kenapa yang lain tidak menolongku?"

Pertanyaan Rin yang satu ini membuat lidah Len kelu. Len tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Len bingung, ia harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membisu.

"Sudahlah, ganti ke topik yang lain," jelas Rin. Sebelum Rin bertanya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri.

"Len, apa kau menolongku hanya karena tugasmu sebagai pelayan?"

Len terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Apa maksud seorang majikan bertanya seperti itu kepada pelayannya?

Len membisu. Haruskah dia menjawab jujur? Apakah itu wajar baginya? Tiba-tiba, Rin memeluk Len dengan erat, sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jika memang kau menolongku hanya karena tugasmu sebagai pelayan, jawablah seperti itu. Hanya saja, biarkan aku memelukmu," ucap Rin.

"Bukan hanya sebagai pelayan."

Rin yang mendengar jawaban Len mengarahkan tatapannya pada Len. Rin berharap, semoga jawaban Len sama dengan yang di dalam pikirannya.

"Saya menolong Rin-sama, bukan hanya karena tugas saya sebagai pelayan," jawab Len.

"Tapi, saya menolong Rin-sama karena saya menyukai anda. Saya tahu saya tidak berhak-

"Akhirnya!" Rin bersorak riang. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa bingung sendiri. Apa maksud majikannya bersorak riang saat ia membuka aibnya?

"Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas!" Setelah asik berteriak, Rin segera memeluk Len. Tapi, dengan

"Eh?" Itulah satu kata yang dikeluarkan Len.

.

.

"Rin-sama juga?!" tanya Len yang baru sadar maksud peerkataan majikannya.

"Yup! Dan lagi sudah lama aku menyukaimu! Satu lagi, panggil saja aku Rin jika tidak ada orang lain," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Rin," panggil Len sambil membalas pelukan Rin.

.

* * *

.

"Aaah, Len kemana ya?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Rin kebingungan berjalan-jalan mencari Len, sudah dari pagi sampai malam ia mencari Len, bahkan ia sudah membawa tas yang berisi buku gambar. Rencananya, ia ingin Len menggambar bunga yang ada di tamannya, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Len, dan berencana mencari Len. Rin beru berpikir, mengapa ia tidak bertanya pada pelayan lain? Dan kebetulan ia melihat pelayan yang sedang membersihkan jendela.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu Len dimana?" tanya Rin. Ia memanggil "**anda" **karena tidak mengenal pelayan yang ditanyainya.

"Setahu saya, tadi Len-san dipanggil ke ruangan hukum," jawab pelayan yang dipanggil dengan Haku.

"Oooh, terimakasih Haku-san."

Rin yang mendengarrnya segera ke ruangan **"hukum"** yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya, itu hanya ruang kerja ayahnya. Tapi, disebut **"ruang hukum"** karena pelayan yang dipanggil ke sana akan dipecat. Jikalau tidak dipecat, pasti dipukuli karena dianggap tidak becus bekerja.

"Permisi!" ucap Rin yang langsung membuka pintu. Biasanya, Rin akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tapi karena menyangkut Len, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Rin."

"Len! Dimana ayah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi. Rin bersyukur Len tidak dipecat. Tapi, dimana ayahnya?

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ayahmu akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Len.

"Rin, ayo ikut bersamaku," ucap Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Kemana?" tanya Rin yang kebingungan.

"Ke tempat yang ridak ada seorangpun yang mengenalimu dan aku," jawab Len.

"Aku mau, tapi bagaimana dengan ayah? Dia pasti mencarimu, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia ingin membunuhmu? Lalu mengejarmu?" tanya Rin.

"Itu tidak penting. Intinya kau mau, asalkan tidak ada yang mengejarmu kan, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Ya," jawab Rin. Rin bingung atas pertanyaan Len. Rin melihat bekas lebam di pipi Len. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya, sudah dipotong Len.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar." Len menggendong Rin dan segera ke luar dari villa atau mansionnya itu. Len membawa Rin ke tempat seperti tebing. Tempat yang bisa dibilang dekat dari mansionnya.

"Len, untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Rin.

"Rin, kau bilang asal tidak ada yang mengejar kita, kau akan ikut bersamaku, kan?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Saat itu juga, Len mengeluarkan benda yang berbentuk kotak, dan terdapat 2 tombol. Tombol hitam dan putih.

"Tekan salah satu," ucap Len.

Rin yang kebingungan menuruti perkataan Len. Akhirnya, Rin menekan tombol hitam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara barang pecah yang sangat keras dan teriakan dari villanya.

"Apa yang-

"Terbakar ya? Cara mati yang tidak buruk," ucap Len.

"Len? Ini-

"Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Dan satu lagi, ayahmu sudah mati. Kugantung," ucap Len sambil tersenyum senang.

"Len! Apa maksudmu?! Aku memang bilang ingin tidak ada yang mengejar kita, tapi bukan seperti ini!" ucap Rin sambil terisak.

Len terkejut melihat Rin menangis. Len pikir, Rin akan senang jika keluarganya meninggal. Ternyata tidak sama sekali. Akibatnya bukan seperti yang Len inginkan.

"Maaf, Rin."

Len mendekati Rin yang menangis tersedu, dan menyuntikkan obat di leher Rin.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Len…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ukkkkh!"

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Me…i…ko-san?" Rin yang kebingungan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seingatnya, ia tadi sedang menyelidiki kasus. Dan, harusnya ia pingsan di tempat tidur villa itu.

"Rin, kau berada di rumah sakit. Len menelponku, dan aku menjemput kalian. Tadi, dokter berkata ada hubungannya dengan ingatanmu yang hilang," ucap Meiko.

Ingatan.

Masa lalu yang awalnya bahagia, tapi akhirnya hancur.

Rin berpikir, andai saja dia dan Len bertemu bukan sebagai pelayan dan majikan.

Len?

"Meiko-san, dimana Len?!" tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

"Len tadi pergi membeli obat. Ia khawatir, kepalamu masih sakit saat kau terbangun. Kau rindu padanya ya?" tanya Meiko mengusili Rin.

"Entahlah, eh maksudku, iya."

"Dasar kau, jangan malu-malu padaku," ucap Meiko sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Meiko-san sebenarnya inga-

"Aku kembali~" ucap Len dengan riang.

"Ah, Len. Rin rindu padamu, kau jaga Rin ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Meiko bergegas untuk pergi, tapi Rin menarik tangannya.

"Meiko-san-

"Sudahlah, Rin. Aku bisa mengurusmu." Len mendekati Rin dan memeluknya. Rin yang dipeluk merasa takut. Takut, bagaimana nasibnya jika Len tahu ingatannya pulih total?

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Meiko akhirnya pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Rin dan Len berdua.

"Rin?" Len melepaskan pelukannya padanya Rin, dan duduk menghadap Rin.

"I-iya?" tanya Rin yang gugup.

"Ingatanmu, sudah pulih kan?"

Seketika itu Rin langsung ketakutan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Andai saja dia mengingatnya lebih cepat. Andai saja dia memberitahu Meiko sebelum Len datang, tapi semua sudah terlambat.

"Len, kenapa kau harus membunuh mereka? Kenapa?!" Akhirnya Rin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, dan mengeluarkan amarahnya pada Len.

"Rin-

"Harusnya kita bisa hidup bahagia! Tanpa harus menghancurkan keluargaku! Tapi, kenapa kau malah merusaknya?!"

"Rin-

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku sekarang?! Kau ingin agar kau tidak tertangkap?! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Rin terus saja memaki Len.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu, kan?" tanya Len.

"Karena itu, aku hanya perlu mengulangi hal yang sama."

"Apa-

Seketika, Len menyuntikkan jarum yang berisi obat. Rin yang terkena suntikannya sudah hampir pingsan.

"Len-

"Kali ini, dosisnya permanen, tidak akan ada obat yang bisa memulihkan ingatanmu."

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi tokoh utama di drama yang sebelumnya," Len tersenyum dan memeluk Rin yang sudah terlelap.

"Maka aku tinggal membuat drama yang baru."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Rin yang kebingungan. Di sampingnya, terdapat lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan, siapa aku?"

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau tidak mengingat apa-apa?" tanya Len dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Maaf," jawab Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku Len, dan kau Rin. Aku adalah pacarmu, salam kenal, Rin!" ucap Len tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sa-salam kenal." Rin yang melihat senyum Len menjadi malu dan membalas uluran tangannya. Rin merasa, Len memang kekasihnya. Karena, dia merasa hangat saat menggenggam tangan Len. Tapi, di sisi lain ia merasa merinding entah kenapa.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Rin?" tanya Len dengan tatapan lembut.

Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Len terkaget, tetapi tetap mengangguk. Len memeluk Rin sambil berbisik pelan, "Inilah drama yang akan selalu kujaga, dimana kau dan aku selalu bersama."

"Maaf, Len. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, kau bilang apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Len tersenyum dan tetap memeluk Rin.

.

END

.

* * *

Hai~ Akhirnya END juga~

Perasaan saya aja, apa memang ficnya ini bikin mata saya yang baca asam urat ya ._.

Maunya flashback nya saya italic, cuma takut matanya readers bolong

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ya~

Bales Review :

**Hachipine IA**

Nyohoho~ saya juga sama kok ^^ Maaf kalo tamatnya aneh

Makasih udah review :3

**CelestyaRegalyana**

Huua~ Makasih banyak Bagi saya cerita ini gaje

Makasih sudah review XD

**Mimiko Manaka**

Yoroshiku~ Miku? Saya suka OoO Cuma saya lebih semangat buat fic pair #plaak

Gak tau Miku cocoknya sama siapa Ok!

Makasih atas reviewnya x3

Buat yang review di chapter ini (kalo ada) #plaak

Saya hanya bisa membalas terima kasih dan sekian ^^

Babayo~


End file.
